


Can't Do Nothing

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression, Bare Bottom, OTK, Paddle, Punishment, Revenge, Spanking, deserved, gender swap, nude, paddled, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: Derek Dennison, senior quarterback, has a reputation for aggressively pursuing girls. When Velma finds out he was aggressive with her little sister, she decides she just let it go, she can't do nothing. [Story Depicts Spanking]





	Can't Do Nothing

Derek Dennison's bedroom was the epitome of a self-centered teenage boy. There were posters of voluptuous naked women on the walls, dirty clothes scattered about the hamper, empty beer cans on the nightstand. A large flat screen television stood in one corner facing a worn beanbag chair. Action movies and video games stacked haphazardly near a game console. An electric trimmer stood on his dresser with a dirty ashtray and everything a teenage boy needed to roll his own joints. The room was dim and vaguely musty.

Velma was certain if Derek's family didn't employ a cleaning lady, the room would have been unlivable.

"I do not understand, Stacy. What do you see in this guy?"

Stacy, Velma's taller, blonder, prettier, perkier and younger sister shrugged uncomfortably. "He's tall. He's cute. He can be very flattering."

"Yeah, when he wants something from you," Velma said. Velma knew she wasn't Derek's type. She was short and dumpy with dark hair and glasses. "He's a creep and always has been. Did I tell you about the time he kissed me in third grade? Without asking first?"

Stacy sighed. "Yes. A bazillion times."

Velma frowned. She’d hated him for that. She shook her head, trying to dislodge the memory. "So, are you going to text him? I'd like to get this over with."

Stacy nodded, but she said, "Do we really have to? I mean I made him stop, and..."

"The fact that you had to make him stop is a big part of the problem. It's not just about you. What if he does this to another girl? What if he already has? This is about preventing future victims."

"I wish you'd stop calling me a victim.”

Velma winced. "You're right. I'm sorry. Derek is a creep and a bully and that’s not your fault. But he’s also come pretty close to forcing himself on you. We can't do nothing."

"You're right. Okay. I'm texting him." She dug her phone from the back pocket of her jeans, tapped at it, and stood close to Velma so they could both see the screen. Stacy's invitation stood out in black pixels against a pale green background.

I'm in your room. Want to talk?

Several moments later, Derek's response blinked onto the screen.

depends. U gona put out now?

Stacy looked at Velma. "What do I say?"

Velma shrugged. "Whatever you have to. Just get him up here."

"I don't want to lie to him."

Velma sighed. She loved her sister dearly, but the girl could be morally thick at times. "We are luring your boyfriend up to his bedroom with intent to take revenge, and you don't want to lie?"

"Right. Revenge."

Why don't you come on up and find out?

She hit send.

A few moments later, they heard someone thumping up the stairs over the sounds of the party below. Derek Dennison was known around school for many things, among them: his terrible aim as a quarterback, his stupid good looks, and his propensity for throwing big, loud parties with all manner of illicit substances any time his parents went out of town for the weekend, which was frequently. The music of the party had a deep baseline and the murmur of the guests babbled over it even though the two stories and a closed door.

Stacy sat on Derek's bed and Velma stood by the door so when Derek came in, he saw Stacy first. The light from the hallway streamed into the dark room, lighting Stacy like and angel and back-lighting Derek like a villain. It was appropriate, Velma thought, for her little sister was one of the sweetest, most forgiving people she'd ever met, while Derek was a creep.

He didn't notice Velma standing to one side of the door.

Derek approached Stacy slowly with what was meant to be cool swagger but looked to Velma like awkward stalking.

"You came back. When you punched me in the ribs and said we were through, I actually thought you meant it."

"It's just, you we're coming on a little strong," said Stacy. "I mean, I like making out, but..."

"Make out means put out," Derek said, and snorted laughter.

"No. It doesn't. I told you I didn't want to go that far and you wouldn't listen."

"So you punched me?"

"You wouldn't stop," Stacy said. She stood and planted her little fists on her tiny waist. "So I made you."

Derek straightened and laughed. "So feisty for a girl whose about to give me what I want."

"That's not why I'm here," said Stacy.

Velma decided she'd had enough. She closed the door with a thump. Derek spun around and his angry gaze focused upon her.

"Who the fuck are you? What are you doing in my room?"

"My name is Velma, and that's my little sister you're threatening. She doesn't like the way you've been treating her. And neither do it."

Recognition dawned upon his face. "Oh yeah. I remember you. We were in third grade together. You snitched to Mrs. W about kissing tag. I got detention."

Velma was surprised he remembered.

He laughed. "Totally worth it. Even if you did turn out to be the fat, ugly sister."

"Don't talk to my sister like that," Stacy said.

Derek ignored Stacy and stalked at Velma. "So what is, this a two for one deal? I'm down."

"This isn't want you think it is," said Velma.

"You're in my bedroom in my house. This is whatever the fuck I want it to be." He got up close to Velma and grabbed her shoulders, thumbs digging in. Velma took an involuntary step back, shoulders hitting the door.

"Hey!" Stacy shouted.

"I'll be with you in a moment, sweetie," Derek said over his shoulder.

"You know," said Velma, "I was going to do this anyway, but any compunction I felt is gone."

Derek leaned down so his face was inches from hers. She could smell cheap beer on his breath. "Girls are weak. You're both going to give me what I want because I want it. And secretly, so do you. That's why you're here. And I'm definitely going to give it to you."

"No," said Velma, "You're not." And she winked at him. A small burst of purple magic sparkled in his face and sent him stumbling back. He blinked rapidly and rubbed at his eyes.

"What the fuck was that? What kind of freak are you?"

"I'm the freak who's going to teach you a lesson," Velma said.

"This really is for your own good," Stacy added. "You can be awfully sweet, Derek, but you're headed down a bad path."

Velma rolled her eyes at the sincerity in her sister's voice. "Plus he deserves to be punished for what he almost did to you and almost certainly has done to others."

"Well, yes," said Stacy. "Plus that."

Derek shook his head and cleared his throat. He'd backed away so he was almost against the wall. He glared at the two of them. "Whatever that stupid trick was, it's not going to work. I'm a dude. You're chicks. I can overpower you any time I want."

Stacy stomped her foot. It was one of her silliest mannerisms, but it meant she was truly angry. Velma was intrigued. "Stop saying that," Stacy demanded, her soft, kind voice going as hard as it could. "Women are not weak."

Derek scoffed and stood up straight. He was a tall, broad, eighteen year old with the sturdy, stubbled jaw a movie hero. His hair was in a tight crew cut and he was definitely bigger and stronger than both of them put together. But already Velma could see her spell taking effect. His shoulders narrowed. His jaw softened. His stubble disappeared altogether. She knew the spell would take effect in earnest soon.

"Yes you are," Derek said. "All chicks are weak. It's why dudes rule the world."

Stacy snapped her fingers at him and spark of green magic zipped at Derek and struck his chest. He grunted and took another step back so he was against the wall.

"You stupid little girls. I'll show you," he growled. He took a threatening step toward them, but he stumbled, his height diminishing, his shoes now too big for his feet.

"What did you do, Stacy?" Velma asked.

"We're trying to teach him a lesson, right? Well, if he thinks girls are so weak, maybe he should try being one for a while."

Velma grinned. "Well done, Stacy. I'm proud of you."

Stacy beamed.

"What?" said Derek, his deep baritone rose several notches. "What do you mean? What did you do to me?"

"Like I said, we're about to teach you a lesson," Velma said.

Derek took another step and his shoes slipped off. He looked down at his feet. "What's happening to me?" his voice higher still, that of a young teenager. His too-tight t-shirt now drooped on his shoulders, the thick leather bracelet around his wrist was loose and his pukashell necklace dangled.

"I feel funny," he said.

"Yes, I should think so," said Velma. "A pair of polymorphic spells might be a bit disorienting."

"A pair of... what?"

He was only as tall as Stacy now. His shoulders were narrow but his chest and hips had swelled. His hair had lengthened to a pixie cut. His jawline had softened considerably. He actually made for a cute girl.

"Almost there," Velma said. "Do you want to go first or shall I?"

"Go first at what?" said Derek in the voice of a girl.

"Oh, I don't know," said Stacy. "I'm not quite sure I can... You've always been the strong one. I think you should just do it."

Velma nodded, but she said, "It would mean more to him... er, her, coming from you. But I'll start us off."

"Oh!" Derek squeaked, voice higher, lighter even.

The sisters looked to find a girl of about thirteen or so in an oversized t-shirt falling off her shoulders, exposing the tops of her budding breasts, trying desperately to keep up jeans far too big for her. Velma tried not to smirk. It was impolite to gloat over ones enemies.

"You won't be needing those anyway," Stacy said.

Velma approached the girl and she backed up, stumbling over her clothes and falling to her butt. Her jeans were shed, her blue and grey stripped boxers crumpled within. Her feet were bare and Velma assumed her socks were somewhere within the jeans. Derek only wore the t-shirt and pukashell necklace. Velma grabbed her by the shoulders and hauled her to her feet. She was a little shorter than Velma now, and significantly slighter. Velma marched to Derek's bed, steering the girl before her firmly. She sat on the bed, trying not to think about what all might have happened there. She pulled Derek to her right side.

"Shirt off," Velma snapped, grabbing the t-shirt around the middle and tugging it up. Derek obediently raised her arms. Velma was a bit surprised. The age regression spell encouraged obedience in its targets, but she'd thought Derek more stubborn than that.

Stacy stood nearby, fists on her hips, expression firm. "Almost ready," she said.

Velma nodded. Polymorphism could be tricky business, especially two at once. She hadn't expected Stacy to add a gender switch spell to her age regression and if there were any problems they'd need to handle them quickly.

"What do you mean, almost done?" Derek asked, voice that of a nervous little girl. The swelling in her hips and chest were gone, her body now the shape of a child of ten. Except because Stacy's spell had come after Velma's her little prick wasn't quite finished transforming. Velma watched carefully as it shrank and inverted, as his testes receded, as his hairless sack smoothed to the cleft lips of a girl.

"What happened?" Derek looked down at herself and swayed. "Where... where did it..."

Velma waited a few moments more, then looked at her little sister for confirmation.

Stacy nodded. "It's done."

Velma put her hands on either shoulder of the little girl. "Here's what's going to happen next, Derek. You know what you've done and you know why it's wrong."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the little girl said desperately, one hand covering her newly acquired vulva, one covering her plump little bottom.

"And since you've obviously got no discipline in your life, no one to teach you right from wrong, we're going to. We're going to spank you, Derek."

"No!" the girl screamed. "You can't. Please, I'm sorry."

"Might want to keep it down," said Stacy. "Do you really want your bros to come up here and see what's happening to you?"

The girl's eyes went wide at that and tears slid down her cheeks.

Velma was not moved. She pulled the little girl over her lap easy as could be. Derek squirmed and kicked and tried to scramble away onto the bed, but she had stopped shouting, taking Stacy's words to heart. Velma grabbed Derek's wrist and pulled it up behind her back, forcing the girl to bend and put her hand on the floor for balance. She locked the girl's naked legs between hers to keep the girl still. Derek tried to squirm, but she was well and truly pinned.

"Wait," Derek said, voice high and breathy. "Just... wait a minute. I... I'm sorry. I... please..."

Velma looked from Derek's bare backside up at Stacy, whose expression had gone soft and pitiable. Her little sister was biting her lip.

"Maybe we should just let him off with a warning?"

Velma frowned.

"No, right. You're... you're right," Stacy said

Velma spanked the little girl over her lap.

Derek squealed. Despite Stacy's warning, Velma was certain the distance between Derek's room on the third floor and the party on the ground floor, not to mention the music and conversation, was enough to hide whatever little girl squealing and crying was to come.

A faint pink splotch blossomed on the little girl's bottom. Velma felt a twinge of satisfaction. It wasn't her first time giving a spanking. Even though she was only a couple years older than her little sister, Velma was responsible and frequently put in charge when they were young. She'd found it necessary to spank her impulsive, if sweet little sister on a semi-regular basis. Since Stacy had grown taller than her, Velma had occasionally found it necessary to regress her before spanking her. Which was had given her the idea for Derek.

Velma found the key to a thorough spanking with her little sister was neither strength nor speed, but endurance. So she spanked Derek slowly but surely, alternating cheeks, and building the stinging warm glow in her palm that she knew was doubled on Derek's backside. For her part, Derek squirmed and cried and pleaded. She tensed when spanked, went limp for several in a row then tensed and squirmed some more. Her words were garbled through tears, though Velma was sure she heard threats between pleas. And still she spanked the girl, spanked her until her bottom was scarlet, until her sobs continuous, until her body was still but for the occasional involuntary squirm. She spanked the girl until she felt herself short of breath, until her palm stung like a dozen nettles.

Velma released the little girl's wrist and Derek slid her arm around to brace herself on the floor.

Velma looked at Stacy. "Has he... I mean she, had enough?"

Stacy wiped at her cheeks and Velma realized her little sister was crying. Stacy shook her head. She was holding a ping-pong paddle. Velma had been focused on spanking the girl over her lap, she didn't know where Stacy had gotten it. Perhaps Derek kept one in case of ping-pong emergencies.

"Not quite," Stacy said. She knelt in front of Derek and lifted the girl's chin to look at her. "Do you understand why we did this?" Stacy asked.

The girl took several shuddering breaths. "B-b-because you're mad at me," Derek said.

"But why?" Stacy insisted. "Why are we made at you?"

"I-I-I dunno."

Stacy's expression turned firm and she held up the paddle so Derek could see.

"I mean no! I'm sorry. I... I should have tried to do that. I should have listened when you told me to stop. I shouldn't have tried to push you down on the bed. It... it was wrong. I'm sorry."

"I know I'm not the only one," Stacy said.

Velma gave her sister a piercing look. When she'd asked, Stacy had said she didn't know if Derek had tried this aggressive behavior on anyone else. But Stacy wasn't looking at her, she was looking at Derek, the tall, strong, eighteen year old boy who'd been transformed into sobbing, sorry little girl.

"Do you know how many girls I've talked to who said you’d done something similar to them? Or worse?"

Derek shook her head.

"Take a guess."

"Um, I... I never..."

Stacy stood and walked to Derek's backside and smacked her bottom, once to each cheek, with the paddle.

Derek howled. "Okay! Okay, I'm sorry. I... There have been others. There was Jenny in ninth grade. And that exchange girl in tenth."

"Anya?" Velma said. She remembered Anya, had liked her.

"Yes. Yes her. And a girl I met that summer at Youth Camp. And last year Makenzie on the poms squad, and that quiet girl who plays guitar, and... Please, please don't spank me anymore. I'll never do it again."

"Is that it?" Stacy demanded. "Six including me? And remember, we know magic. I'll know if you're lying."

Velma smiled at the fib. While they were adept with a variety of transfigurations, neither knew how to discern or compel the truth via magic.

"I... I don't know. Sometimes I get kinda drunk and I..."

"Enough," said Stacy. "My big sister spanked you on my behalf because I wasn't sure I could. Wasn't sure I was strong enough. But, for the other girls, I am. And I am going to paddle your little backside on behalf of every single one of them. Those you can remember and those you can't."

"No, no, no..." the girl wailed.

Velma was concerned Stacy would be too harsh, that her anger would take her too far as it occasionally did. Instead she saw her little sister firmly in control. She did not beat little Derek with the ping pong paddle, but instead flicked it with her wrist against the bare backside, turning the scarlet of those naked bottom cheeks into a deep, dark blush. Derek would be bruised which, as far as Velma was concerned, was well deserved, but neither this little girl nor the strapping young man he really was, would be broken.

The girl sobbed herself raw and hung limp over Velma's lap, unmoving but for the occasional squirm of a well-spanked child. When Stacy was done, she stood and tossed the ping-pong paddle to the beanbag chair and heaved a great sigh. Velma found herself rubbing the little girl's back gently. She didn't especially feel like comforting Derek Dennison, long-time bully, but right now he was a thoroughly spanked little girl and a little comfort might go a long way. She waited until Stacy was done wiping away her own tears then unpinned Derek's legs and pulled her to her feet. Derek's face was a mess of snot and tears. There was a box of tissues on the nightstand and Velma plucked a few to clean and dry the girl's face.

"There now," Velma said, her tone kind. "I suggest you go to bed. The spell should wear off by morning and you'll be your regular teenage boy self again."

"Should?" Derek's voice was high and tremulous.

"By the end of the weekend for sure," Stacy said.

Derek wailed piteously.

"It's the least you deserve," Velma said.

Stacy pulled back the covers and Velma gave the girl a swat to send her jumping into bed. Stacy pulled the blankets to the girl's chin. She sweetly kissed the little girl on the forehead.

"Just because the spell wears off doesn't mean the lesson should," Stacy said. "I want you to remember this, Derek. Any time you feel like taking advantage of someone smaller and weaker than you, remember this. Remember what it felt like to be small and weak and unable to do anything about it."

Velma nodded. "And then remember that if we ever hear about you doing something like this again, we can make you regret it. We can even make the change permanent."

Derek sniffled and nodded and said, "Yes, ma'am."


End file.
